The Dragon Hawks
by RENEGADE1357
Summary: Who needs the avatar? Not this team Pro-Benders. While Korra's dealing with her problems the Dragon Hawks are dealing with their own. Turf wars, actual wars, chi blockers, evil spirits, you name it. Just because you're not the avatar doesn't mean to can't fight the big shots
1. Four Elements

_((So I rewatched the Legend of Korra series hoping to chance my opinion of it... It didn't work. I mean the series itself was on point don't get me wrong, it was Korra I wasn't a fan of. Yeah Korra was a good avatar but there was something about her that I couldn't stand. Maybe it was because she was always saying she mastered this and that when she didn' it was the fact she was always getting her ass kicked even while in the Avatar State. Or maybe it was because she had to work on her loyalty. Incase you forgot she straight up ditched Tenzin in season two because she didn't like his teaching methods. Also she did the same thing with her father for keeping a secret that brought shame on himself and his family. Which personally I think is a pretty good reason to keep a secret. But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I'm upset because she just gained three elements like it was nothing, like it was that easy. I don't know, maybe I'm just a sore loser who's sad to see another avatar that's not Aang. As you can tell I'm very complicated. But enough pointless venting, I'm writing this story because I wanted to show that Team Avatar weren't the only one wrecking shop around Republic City))_

 _((I'll be starting this story off after Korra opened the spirit portals and airbenders started showing up all over the place))_

In the practice room at a Pro-Bending Arena, three boys were shooting fire, water and earth discs at each other. The firebender was Kaze, a boy from the Fire Nation who came to Republic City about five years ago with his father for buisness. The waterbender was Zaine, who was born and raised in the Northern Water Tribe and came to Republic City two years ago to live with some relatives. Lastly, the earthbender was known as Cho who lived alone in Ba Sing Se and decided to move to the city for a better life three years ago

Kaze was wearing a dark red and black urban Fire Nation outfit with his hair cut on the sides and in the back. Zaine, who had somewhat darker skin, was wearing a blue and white vest. Cho had a scruffy mohawk and was wearing a green urban outfit similar to Kaze's

The boys knew each other for a long time. Even before they all move to the city they kept in contact by writing letters or taking trips to see each other so you can imagine their excitment when they found out when all moved not far from one another

"I don't believe this!" Kaze yelled rapidly throwing fire at the other boys "This new rule is stupid!"

"Whoa!" Zaine gasped ducking under the fire "What's got you on edge?"

"He's just mad because we have to add one more player to our team" Cho smirked

"It's not fair! We practiced so the three of us could move around without problems. Another person will throw off our coordination" Kaze vented

"Yeah why do we have to do that anyway?" Zaine asked

"Well the rules do say every Pro-Bending team must have one of every element. And with all the new airbenders popping up that goes for them too" Cho explained

"I thought all the airbenders were going to some air temple to train or something" Zaine said

"That's where they should go! And leave us out of it!" Kaze yelled and pelted the wall with a blast of fire

"Okay that's enough practice for today. Enough walls have been attacked today" Cho said "Our next match is in a week so we plenty of time of figure this out. Let's go get something to eat"

The tree went to a local Water Tribe restaurants and ordered some delicious noodles. After a short while a girl walked up to the trio and introduced her as Luna. She explained that she was one of the new people around the city to mysteriously obtain airbending recently and that she was a big fan who went to all their matches. Luna was a little shorter than the guys, she had light brown hair tied in a ponytail, and she was wearing an orange and yellow outfit. Like the outfits of the Air Nomads but with more of a street look

"Well it's nice to meet you Luna" Cho smiled "I'm Cho, and that's Kaze and Zaine"

"She knows that. She just said she was our fan" Zaine smirked

"I just like to be polite" Cho pouted and ate some more noodles

"Well I uhh... I know there are tons of people better than me but..." Luna blushed "You see I was wondering if..."

"Anytime" Kaze said

Luna took a deep breath "I want to be apart of your Pro-Bending team!"

"Straight forward ain't ya?" Kaze smirked

Luna's face was beet red with embarassment. She was about to leave but the boys stopped her. Zaine explained that it's not fair to not give her a chance and the others agreed to at least see what she's got. After they finished their meal they went back to the practice room and gave Luna some sparing equipment

"I hope you can take a hit Princess" Kaze said getting ready

Luna got in ready stance "I might just surprise you Big Guy"

Kaze blushed slightly "Big Guy?"

Zaine and Cho laughed quietly

Kaze heard the laughter and growled "Ignoring that... Let's see what you got"

Kaze began blasting fire at Luna but she was dodging them

"Girl's got skills" Zaine commented

"Let's see how much" Cho said "Luna you gotta attack too!"

"Okay!" Luna said flipping over another shot and blasting some air form her hand

A blast of air flew right past Kaze without him moving

"Uhh... That was suppose to hit me right?" Kaze asked

Luna looked down "I told you I wasn't very good..."

Kaze called the boys to the side and made them huttle

"So what do you think?" Kaze asked

"She can dodge like a pro but she seriously needs to work on her attacking" Cho said

"But how can she take a hit?" Zaine asked

"If she can get hit" Cho smirked

"Oh she can get hit. You didn't fool me Kaze, you were holding back" Zaine told his friend

"She's just a girl man. I didn't want to hurt her" Kaze confessed

"Good ol' Kaze. The man with a soft spot for the ladies" Cho grinned

"Shut it. But seriously, do we want her on the team or what?" Kaze asked

"Hey you're team captain" Zaine said

"Yeah whatever you choose, we'll back you up" Cho smiled

Luna watched the three whisper among themselves for a couple more minutes and then face them

"We only have a week til the next match so we'll have to work twice as hard" Zaine told the girl

"Does that mean..." Luna smiled

"Welcome to the Dragon Hawks... Princess" Kaze smirked

"Yes! I knew I could..." Luna stopped her cheering and blushed

"Go ahead. We did the same" Cho smiled

"Okay... Yes yes yes!" Luna cheered "I promise I won't let you down!"

"That's great but there's one more thing you should know" Kaze said walking towards the door "Follow me"

The team walked to the arena where Luna was very surprised to see it had changed. The once single level now had three more with large holes in the top three

"What is this?" Luna asked

"Were you wondering why the arena was shut down for the past few weeks? This is why" Cho said

"The new Pro-Bending arena. Now you have to fight your way threw four levels" Zaine explained "See those big holes. We have to go threw those to get to the other levels while they're rotating. Other than that it's pretty much the same thing"

"We won't blame ya if you want out" Kaze said

"Are you kidding? This is amazing. Oh, I guess I'll have to work three times as hard huh?" Luna smiled

Kaze smirked "I like this girl"

"Come on. We got a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it. We should get started" Zaine said

"Let's do it!" Cho yelled

 _((I hope you like this story. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	2. The Rookie

_((Remember when I said I didn't like Korra for certain reasons? Well my friend says that I must've liked something about it if I kept watching it. I had no come back to that so he's probably right. If I really hated it like I say I did I would've dropped it at the beginning so I guess I did like somethin. I don't know. Whatever it is I'll figure it out))_

 _((Quick Recap: Kaze, Zaine and Cho, the Dragon Hawks, accepted Luna into their Pro-Bending team and are now gearing up for their new matches))_

The team was in the dressing room putting on their new dark red and white equipment. They've been working extremely hard to get ready for the new arena

"You guys ready for this?" Zaze asked putting his helmet

"We better be. Or this is gonna hurt" Cho mumbled

"Shut it!" Zaine said sitting on the bench gesturing to Luna

Luna was standing in the corner with her hands behind her back

Kaze walked up and put his hand on her shoulder "You okay Princess?"

She inhaled deeply and exhaled "I'm okay... Just psyched I guess"

"Listen... You'll be fine. You made a lot of improvement. Seriously, you came along pretty fast for someone uses never stepped into the ring before" Kaze whispered

"The other teams had airbenders a lot longer than you have. They've had more practice than me so they'll be better" Luna said

"They don't got nothing on you" Kaze smiled

Luna looked at Kaze and smiled softly "Thanks"

"Hey Lovebirds. If you're done, they're getting started out here" Cho announced

Luna blushed at Cho's comment

"We're not lovebirds..." Kaze grumbled walking over to the platform with Luna

"Let's do this" Zaine said

The platform started moving to the battle arena. Countless fans filled the stands waiting for the game to start. The team could see their opponents on the other side getting closer

"Hello Republic City! I know it's been a long time since we've been here but with all the craziness that happened I'm sure you understand!" the announcer said "I bet the new ring took everyone by surprise but hold your ostrich-horses there's more! Each team has a new face! Airbenders! You heard right! Airbenders! So without futher adieu, let's get this show on the road! First we have the raining champs! Just a few more wins and they've got a spot in the championships! Give it up for... the Dragon Hawks!"

The stadium was filled with cheers as fire shot all around

"Cheering fans..." Cho smirked "I missed it"

Kaze budged Cho's shoulder "Keep your head in the game man. It's go time"

Luna was breathing somewhat heavily and trying to keep her cool as best as she could. Zaine put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. She smiled and nodded. The team got off the platform and walked to the center with their opponents

"But remember folks, just because their good doesn't mean this'll be easy. Let's hear it for... The Moose Lions!"

The opposing team was wearing white and light brown equipment

"Alright let me explain some new rules" the referee said standing on his podium "As you can see, there are four levels. One member of each team must stand on one of the four levels. There is no rule saying who stands where. Also, once you move to another level you cannot move to another one. One more thing, on the five minute mark the levels will start spinning. Not very fast but fast enough. Finally, there is no time limit. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes" everyone said

With that being said, everyone went to differnt level. Kaze on Level 1 facing off with the Earthbender, Zaine on Level 2 with the other Firebender, Cho on Level 3 with the Waterbender, and Luna on Level 4 with the the opposing Airbender. Soon after the bell rang signaling the start of the match. Without hesitation, elements started flying everywhere. Kaze was dodging earth discs thrown by his opponent and shooting fire just as hard

"That all you got!" Kaze said sliding on his knees and sending out two fires blasts

"Not even close!" he said firing three discs

On level 2 Zaine was jumping over fire and rising water from the drain under him. The opposite elements clashed with each other creating a large amount of steam

"Great... Shoulda took the Earthbender..." Zaine grumbled and kicking water at the guy without hitting him

Cho was doing his best to outwit his opponent but was pushed back to the edge of his level

"Anybody wanna trade?" Cho yelled blocking a blast of water with an earth disc "Luna you okay?"

"More or less!" Luna said dodging blasts of air "Is it too late to go back home?"

"Yes!" the three boys yelled

A bell went off and Levels 1 and 3 started rotating one way while Levels 2 and 4 started rotating the other way

"Let's change the gameplan!" Kaze said jumping threw the hole and landing on Level 3

Zaine jumped off the side of his level and joined his friends. The opposing three did the same and the showdown on Level 3 began

"Now this is what I'm used to!" Cho said delivering multiple blows on his enemies

Zaine did a quick split to dodge an incoming earth disc and stood up to dish out more water "What about Luna?"

"Let's take take of this guys and then we can help her" Kaze said blasting shots of fire

On Level 4 Luna was just sliding on her knees to dodge a headshot. The tow got up close to each other trying to hit each other. Luna was very light on her feet and was avading every blast. But her enemy got a hot in on her feet and blasted her off the edge of the level. The Moose Lions' Airbender went up to Level 3 to join the rest of his team which were starting to get the best of The Dragon Hawks

"We're outnumbered" Zaine panicked

Kaze and Cho ended up hitting the Waterbender at the same time, sending him over the edge and into the water

"You were saying?" Kaze smirked

"Never mind" Zaine commented

"This battled is something else folks!" the announcer said "If I didn't know any better I'd say The Moose Lions' Airbender has required some special training. He's really giving it to The Dragon Hawks! Could their season be over? Wait, hold the phone! Ladies and gentlemen I don't believe what my eyes are seeing! The Airbender for The Dragon Hawks is hanging onto Level 4! She refuses to give up!"

Despite being hit off the edge, Luna was still in the game by hanging and not falling into the water. She took a deep breath and lifted herself back onto the level. After quickly catching her breath Luna made her way up to Level 3 just in time to help Kaze while Cho and Zaine were blasted over the edge and into the water

"Glad to see I'm not alone" Kaze said ducking under fire and earth discs

Luna flipped over an air blast and rolled to Kaze's side "Don't worry Big Guy you can't get rid of me that easily"

Kaze and Luna were doing their best to get any advantage but they were backed into a corner with three elements raining down on them

"This doesn't look good for our champs people!" the announcer gasped "Kaze and and the rookie are at The Moose Lions' mercy!"

"Luna! Heads or tails?" Kaze asked blocking the elements

"What?!" Luna yelled doing the same

"Heads or tails!" he repeated

"Heads I guess" she answered

"Gotcha" Kaze ran out and shot fire by their opponents feet

"Oh I get it" Luna said running out and blasting air

The two had The Moose Lions on the run with their sudden game change. After a few fire shots to the feet, Luna ran up and blasted air from her hand, sending their enemies over the edge and into the water

Cho threw his fist in the air "Yes!"

"Alright!" Zaine grinned

Luna jumped up and hugged Kaze "We did it!"

Kaze hesitated and patted her on the head "Uhh... Yeah. We did it"

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen, The Dragon Hawks are now one step closer to the championships!" the announcer cheered

Kaze and Luna made their way back to the dressing room to their cheering friends

"That was awesome you two! Get inside this hug!" Cho yelled and hugged them both

Luna giggled and hugged him back

"Alright alright enough with the hugging" Kaze chuckled and pushed him off

"What can I say Luna, you're a real natural at this" Zaine smiled

"Thanks" Luna smiled

"I say we celebrate" Cho said grabbing Luna's hand and running out "Dinner's on Kaze!"

"Thanks Big Guy" Luna laughed

"Hey!" Kaze yelled

Zaine patted the Firebender on the back and chuckled "That Luna girl is something else huh?"

"Yeah. I guess she is" Kaze smirked

 _((Next time the team celebrates their victory but run into a little trouble. Question, comment, and concernsare expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	3. Quadruple

_((I know it's been a minute since I've done this story but honestly I forgot I even had it. That's on me))_

 _((Quick Recap: The Dragon Hawks won their first match since the new changes of the game. Now they're heading out to celebrate))_

The team changed out of their uniforms, into their regular clothes and headed out to a Water Tribe restaurant

"Man I love Water Tribe grub!" Cho smiled

"Me too!" Luna cheered and started eating her meal

"I still can't believe we won" Zaine chuckled

"Believe it man. And we're just getting started" Kaze smirked holding up his drink "To Luna. The girl who took the Pro-Bending world by storm!"

"I'll drink to that!" Cho and Zaine laughed and held up their drinks to meet Kaze's

Luna blushed and looked down "I don't deserve this"

"Don't leave us hanging Princess" Kaze said

Luna smiled and took the boys up on their offer

"Cheers!" the team laughed

Throughout the whole night people kept passing them, congratulating them, and wishing them luck in their next match. After they finished their meal, the team were groaning with full stomachs

"Ugh... I hope we don't have a match 'til next year..." Cho sighed

"What a wuss..." Kaze smirked

"I don't feel so good..." Luna whimpered as her cheeks puffed up

Luna let out a large burp. Since she was an Airbender, her belch was powerful. After Luna was done she looked at her team and noticed their hair were pushed back

"Sorry..." Luna blushed

"Is there nothing she cannot do?" Cho asked starting to clap

"Whoo!" Kaze and Zaine joined him in the clap and laughed

Luna was confused to why they were cheering such an embarrassing thing but smiled anyway. They paid their bill and walked out into the streets

"The night's still young, I say we treat her right!" Cho offered

"What did you have in mind?" Zaine asked

"Anything. We can't just stop. Come on, let's go sight seeing" Cho smiled

Cho was right. It's always good to celebrate so they went to some of their favorite hang-outs. After a while they made their way towards the docks near Avatar Aang's Memorial, which was one of Kaze's favorite spots in the entire city

"I always love coming here. Ever since I moved to Republic City. I don't know how to explain it but I always felt so at peace just looking at that statue" Kaze said

"Makes sense. Avatar Aang save the world and Avatar Korra is out there saving the world right now" Luna smiled

"She's alright, I guess" Kaze smirked "But she's no Aang"

Luna gasped and punched Kaze in the arm causing the guys to laugh

"Alright alright, she's a good avatar. There I said it" Kaze laughed

"Of course she is. Luna wouldn't even have her bending if she didn't open the spirit portals" Cho said

"Allowing spirits to walk among us. Giving airbending to non-benders. Let anyone say what they want, Korra did some pretty awesome things for this world. And the spirit world" Zaine added

Everyone continued the conversation when something caught their attention. A speedboat holding four men was heading for the statue

"Who are those guys?" Cho asked

"Fishermen?" Luna wondered

"At this hour? No way" Zaine said

Kaze felt something was wrong so he headed to the water

"Where are you going?" Zaine asked

" _We_ are going after those guys" Kaze said

" _We?_ I'm going too?" Zaine asked

"Yeah. I need your waterbending so they won't hear us" Kaze answered

Cho titled his head "And you don't want them to hear you... why?"

"My instincts say to keep a low profile" Kaze explained

Cho and Zaine looked at each other, nodded, and went by Kaze's side. Zaine used his bending to create a block of ice for everyone to stand on. The boys jumped onto the ice and looked back at Luna

"Coming Princess?" Kaze asked

"Just like that?" Luna asked Cho and Zaine

"We've known Kaze long enough to know when his _instincts_ say something, they're usally right" Zaine explained "After a while we just stopped questioning it"

"Good enough for me" Luna shrugged and used her bending to float onto the ice

Zaine created a current that carried the Dragon Hawks to the island. Once the got there they jumped into the shadows and spied on the men that arrived ahead of them

Cho looked around the corner "What the..."

"What?" Zaine asked looking at the men "Wait a minute"

"You guys too? I thought I recongnized to guys" Kaze glared

"I don't get it. What's going on?" Luna asked

"Triple Threat Triads. A group a benders that cause trouble all over the city" Kaze said

"I've heard of the Triple Threats. It's just these guys?" Luna wondered

"No. These guys are just one set. Triple Threats are all over. We actually recongnize these ones. They tried to hire us as our own group not too long ago" Zaine said "Of course we turned them down"

"I get it" Luna said taking a closer look at them "Wait, something's not right"

"Well that's obvious. The Triple Threats shouldn't be on this island" Kaze said

"No, I mean, weren't there four of them?" Luna asked

Out of nowhere a powerful gust if air sent the team flying. The attack was by the man that was missing, a skinny pale man with toothpick in his mouth

"Airbending?" Kaze asked pulling himself off the ground

"An Airbender? With the Triple Threats?" Cho growled

The three men walked over with the Airbender. The Firebender was a tall man with sunglasses, the Earthbender was on the heavy side, and the Waterbender was a woman with really long hair tied into a ponytail around the middle

"What do you jerks want?" Kaze glared

"We're doing whatever we want. Isn't that obvious?" the Firebender smirked lighting the palm of hand on fire

"I thought you guys were history when Amon took your bosses bending away!" Cho yelled

"That's why we have a new boss" the woman said

"That doesn't explain what you're doing here" Zaine said

"The Avatar refused to give our old boss' bending back. So our new boss wants us to do something to show everyone that we're back in business" the large Earthbender laughed

"And he sent you here?" Luna asked

"Actually that was our idea. All he said was doing something that gets evertone's attention. And be creative" the Airbender smirked

Kaze punched his palm "So you decided to mess up this statue. You realize we're gonna have to kick your sorry butts, right?"

"You four? This isn't a game kiddies. It's the real world!" the Firebender laughed

"That's fine by us" the Dragon Hawk boys grinned

"Hold on a sec. Speaking of _four._ Why are there four of you guys anyway? Isn't the whole point of being called _The Triple Threats_ to have three men, not four?" Luna wondered

"Under normal circumstances you'd be right. But with all the Airbenders popping up, it's only fair a few of them choose the winning side. So for now on the groups with four members will be known as the Quadruple Threats" the Firebender explained

"Well I feel sorry for those losers. Also..." Kaze said running up and punching the opposing Firebender "...I'm not a kid!"

The two Firebenders began fighting, blasting flames everywhere. That was basically the bell ringing, ordering the the others to began fighting as well. Each Dragon Hawk fought their opposing Quadruple Threat bender

Kaze back flipped off the wall to dodge a fireball and shot some fire of his own "You guys picked the wrong night to come back"

"You twerps picked the wrong night to come _here_ " Kaze's enemy smirked

Zaine brought up some water and surrounded himself in a water dome. He quickly began jabbing the water, sending water projectiles at his opponent. Whenever the water got close the woman broke them apart. She brought up a wave and turned it into multiple large ice shards. She dropped her arms and sent them at Zaine, forcing him to jump out of the way and over the edge. He quickly made and ice surfboard and surf around the island

"That looks that fun" the woman smirked copying Zaine and continuing the fight

Cho was having a hard time with his fight. Anything he threw at the at large man he took and sent something even bigger right back. The man stomped his foot and crumbled the ground around them

"Hey no fair!" Cho yelled trying the stop the attack form endangering Aang's statue

Cho made a stone wall and kicked it at the man only for him to catch it and throw it back. Cho drove his fist forward and crushed the wall. Then he noticed his opponent disappered

Cho scratched his head "Huh? How can someone so big just vanish?"

Luna was running around trying not to get hit by the air bullets being fired at her by the pale man. She flipped and brought her foot down, sending a vertical air slash at him but he took the hit. Luna spun a few times and sent a horizontal blast this time. The man sent sent flying back but cusioned his fall with air

"Darn it" Luna grumbled and went back to fighting

Kaze was being pushed towards the water and getting really ticked off

"What you gonna do now kid?" the man laughed

Kaze became furious "I thought I told you... I'm not a kid!"

Kaze blasted a large amount of fire behind himself and took off like rocket. He collided with his enemy and slammed him into the wall. The man threw him off and groaned at his aching body

"That's gonna cost you!" the Firebender growled

Zaine was still surfing around, dodging ice spears that kept popping up from the water. He made a wave using it as an u-turn and went back at the women

"Luna!" Zaine yelled giving her a signal

"I gotcha!" Luna replied

When Zaine got close he brought his arms up and created blast of water right under the waterbending woman, sending her high into the air

"AHH!" the woman screamed

Luna noticed Zaine's attack distracted the pale man and used her window of opportunity. She slid behind him and blasted a strong current form her foot, sending him flying into his falling friend before she hit the water. They skipped across a couple times and finally fell in

"Alright!" Luna smiled giving Zaine a thumbs up

Zaine smirked and gave ine back "Good job Luna"

Cho had still had visual on the large man and asumed he ran away "I guess I'm just that good"

Out of nowhere the man popped out of the ground and knocked Cho into the air

"Whoa!" Cho gasped and grabbed apart of the statue so he wouldn't fall to his doom "No fair!"

The large man began shooting rock onto the air trying to knock Cho down. That gave the young Earthbender an idea and began using the flying stone as steps to get back down

"Nice try" Cho smirked

The man growled and made his way back into the ground. Cho wasn't about to fall for the same trick twice and waited for his chance to strike back

"Come on Humpty Dumpty... I'm ready for you" Cho mumbled

The ground broke apart as the man came up with the same attack as before but this time Cho flipped through the air and slammed his hands on the ground. The large man was blasted out of the ground and into the water by a sudden boulder that rose from the ground

"And that was that" Cho smirked and started doing a victory dance

Kaze had turned his whole fight around. He was suddenly dodging and blocking the fire blasts like child play. Kaze saw an opening and starting doing some specific movements. Lightning started forming aorund Kaze's fingertips and he fired the lightning at the ground his opponent was standing on. The explosion sent him high into the sky. He came down a second later into the water with the rest of his team

"This isn't over you brats!" the Firebender yelled when he resurfaced

The rest of the Quadruple Threats swam over and joined him in treatening the Pro-Benders. Zaine smirked and created a wave that pushed then back to shore

"Umm... I think it is" Kaze laughed

 _ **DRAGON HAWKS VS. QUADRUPLE THREATS! WINNERS: DRAGON HAWKS!**_

The team regrouped and caught their breaths

"That... That..." Luna mumbled

"You okay Luna?" Zaine asked

"That was awesome! What a rush!" Luna smiled "I never got into that kinda fight before!"

The boys laughed

Kaze put his hand on Luna's shoulder "Let's keep this little experience to ourselves Princess"

"Well duh! If my mom finds out that I was in a fight, I mean a fight-fight...!" Luna panicked

"Bet you never thought you'd win our Pro-Bending match, and fight a couple loser criminals in one night, huh?" Cho laughed

"No way" Luna sighed

"Come it's getting late. We should be getting home" Zaine pointed out

"You heard the man. Let's roll" Kaze said

Zaine made another ice block and took everyone back to shore. The team wished each other goodnight and went their separate ways

 _((How'd you like the team's little brawl? Comments, questions, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


End file.
